


The Nine Realms' Last Line of Defense

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [53]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol is drawing a line, Gen, IN SPACE, Monica's a flashball now, The Mother-Daughter trip to space continues!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol and Monica are tasked with protecting a village against a large group of bandits who are attempting to raid it. While they do a pretty good job on their own, they have a bit of help from a friend of a friend.





	The Nine Realms' Last Line of Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! According to my schedule, this series should actually be over pretty soon, as in Saturday. I don't have that many stories left to tell, actually. Friday should be Endgame and then one last Carol/Maria story the next day and that's about it.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

"Are you sure this is far enough?"

  
Carol looked at the bottom of the hill ahead of them, then the town a mile or so behind them.

  
"Yeah, this is perfect. Watch those idiots charge uphill. We'll have plenty of time to blast them away."

  
Monica nodded and crossed her arms.

  
"Okay, but what if the Skrulls we're looking for are part of the bandits?"

  
"I'll draw a line in the sand. Anyone who crosses it will be blasted. Skrulls or no Skrulls, if they willingly chose to join a group of bandits, I don't think Anelle will want them back."

  
In the distance, small shapes emerged out of the forest. The bandits they were supposed to stop. They had come with their full force too, at least a hundred of them, all armed to the teeth. If any of them passed through and made it to the town, things would degenerate quickly. Carol and Monica were there to make sure they didn't.

  
They let them walk up to the foot of the hill. Then, Carol turned her powers on. Her eyes shone brightly as she flew up to loom over the bandits. With her photon blast, she dug a line in the dirt, separating the hill in two. All the bandits stopped and looked up at her.

  
"This village and its inhabitants are under my protection," Carol spoke loudly. "If you cross that line, I will have no choice but to blast you. And trust me, you don't want that."

  
The bandits didn't say anything, though Monica could see they were hesitant to move forward.

  
"If there are Skrulls hidden among you, I can take you to your colony. Just drop your weapons and go."

  
The bandits exchanged glances at each other, wondering whether there was a Skrull hidden among them. When nothing happened and no one broke rank, Carol crossed her arms.

  
"Turn around and leave now. Or else."

  
Instead of obeying her, the bandits started moving forward, toward her line. Carol huffed.

  
"Fine. Have it your way."

  
She waited and waited, and as soon as one of them took a step over her dirt line, she blasted him away. It slowed down the bandits just for a second, before they started charging once again. Carol blasted everyone who crossed, but soon enough, almost every single one of the bandits had crossed the line. She flew down above them and blasted an entire line of them down.

  
From her position, Monica had gotten ready to welcome the first few bandits that made it at the top. She blasted those who were at the front until an entire group almost made it to the top. She blinded them with a flash of light so bright it almost burned their eyes. As they moved back, blinking and rubbing their eyes, Carol swooped over and blasted them back down the hill. However, more and more continued to come, and soon enough Monica was almost overrun with bandits. She tried to fly up so she could swoop down on them, when one of them got a hold of her, both of his scaly arms wrapping around her. One of his friends tried to stab her. She phased out of the bandit's arms, and he was stabbed by his friend. She then blasted him away and flew off.

  
"Monica, I think we could use some of those gamma rays right about now," Carol said in her earpiece as she was still trying to contain all the bandits still running at full force toward the village.

  
"Are you asking me to nuke them?" Monica asked in disbelief.

  
"No, just... slow them down?"

  
"Then it's not gamma rays you want."

  
"I trust your better judgment."

  
"Alright, well, look away."

  
Monica landed right in the middle of the mass of bandits, and a flash of light exploded out of her. It knocked all of the bandits off of their feet, toppling them like bowling pins. When most of them tried to crawl back up, they covered their eyes painfully. Carol landed beside Monica who was still brushing the dirt off of her.

  
"Did you just flash-ball them?"

  
"You could say that. I absorbed the light around them. That blinded them the first time. Now there's just too much light and it's blinding them even more."

  
"Nice work," Carol replied proudly, placing her hand on Monica's shoulder.

  
There was a scream coming from the village, and both of their heads snapped toward the sound.

  
"I don't think we're done yet."

  
They both flew off at top speed. Six bandits had made it out of the battle and had started to wreak havoc in the village. Both Carol and Monica landed in the middle of the village, blocking the bandits. However, before they could blast them out of the way, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, emerging out of the crowd of panicked villagers. All of the bandits were dispatched off quickly, with a twirl of the sword and a stab. Finally, Carol had the chance to see the person a bit better. A warrior, wearing an old battered armor under their cape. The sword had seen better days, yet it was still as sharp as the moment it was forged.

  
"Thanks for the assist," Carol said, relaxing a bit. "I suppose you're just going to disappear now and not let me buy you a drink or something."

  
The warrior sheathed their sword and pulled down their hood. It was a woman with long black hair. An improvised eye-patch rested above her left eye.

  
"A drink would be appreciated."

* * *

  
  
After taking a good look at the woman's armor, Carol could only come to one conclusion.

  
"You're Asgardian."

  
The woman placed her tankard back on the table, her brown eye glaring at Carol.

  
"Asgard doesn't exist anymore."

  
"Actually it does, kinda."

  
The woman shook her head.

  
"You speak of New Asgard, but it is nothing more than a colony. I have been to Midgard multiple times, and New Asgard will never be Asgard."

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"Just give it a chance."

  
Again, the woman refused.

  
"I swore to Odin I would protect the Nine Realms and I intend to uphold that vow to the best of my ability."

  
Carol sighed. Was it an Asgardian trait, to be even more stubborn than her? She didn't know that many Asgardian, but Thor had always been stubborn, and even Valkyrie had her moments.

  
"Odin is dead. Thor is King now and he could use all the help he can get."

  
"I know what fate has befallen my friend," the warrior started sadly. "He has been consumed by grief and sadness. There is nothing I can do for him. All I can do is protect the people who have been left behind."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"You talk like you've seen him recently. Have you been to Earth lately?"

  
"I don't need to."

  
The woman brushed her eye-patch away. Carol had seen her fair-share of eye-patch revealing secrets in her time. Fury had been an expert at it. But this was something else. The woman's eye was bright orange, it seemed to shine with so much truth and yet be completely blind. Beside her, Monica was just as shocked and surprised as she was.

  
"A magic eye?" Monica asked.

  
The woman covered her eye again.

  
"Heimdall's. I woke up one morning with a searing pain in my eye. My eye turned into his. I assumed it was some sort of magic from the All-Father. A gift from a fallen friend, to help me protect the Nine Realms as he once did. I can see everything now. I have been keeping an eye on New Asgard, that is how I know there is nothing I can do for Thor, no matter how much it pains me."

  
Carol nodded.

  
"I assume you'll continue to protect this land from the bandits that may try to retaliate."

  
The woman nodded.

  
"I will protect Vanaheim until my last breath," she assured.

  
Carol nodded.

  
"Could you at least give us your name. That way we can tell Thor you're alive. You seem to know him well."

  
The woman had a sad smile.

  
"I was his friend. We have fought many wars together. I wish I could have been there to help him when Asgard was under attack. He may not be happy to hear I have been out there all this time instead of being by his side."

  
Carol offered a comforting smile.

  
"You've been protecting people. There's nothing more noble than that. I'm sure he'll understand. And if he doesn't, I'll make him."

  
The woman nodded with a smile.

  
"You may call me Lady Sif if my titles haven't been completely stripped away."

  
"Thank you for your help, Lady Sif."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that Lady Sif is supposed to have been dusted but guys, does it even matter? We haven't seen her since 2014 and would you rather she be a pile of dust somewhere in the universe waiting to be brought back or actually fighting to protect the realms that were left unprotected when Asgard was destroyed?


End file.
